aucun autre que toi
by fujoshi-yaoiste
Summary: Quand Ciel a une idée en tête, il va jusqu'au bout et Claude en fait partie.


Ciel avait une idée en tête et elle ne plaisait pas vraiment à Sebastian.

Ciel lui en avait parler après qu'ils aient fait l'amour.

Ciel semblait réfléchir.

-Tu penses à quoi, mes performances ?

-Non je n'ai rien à en redire. Tu es toujours satisfaisant. Sebastian, j'ai une envie dont je voudrais te parler.

-Dis-moi ce dont tu as envie, je ferai en sorte de te satisfaire.

-En fait, je voudrais coucher avec un autre mec et toi, en même temps.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je veux voir ce que cela fait d'être pris par deux mecs en même temps.

-Vraiment ? Et tu voudrais qui comme candidat ? demanda Sebastian.

-Je veux quelqu'un de ton âge mais pas un inconnu, je pense à Claude.

Que Ciel veuille coucher avec Claude ne mettait pas en joie Sebastian, encore moins qu'il rentre en Ciel.

-Pourquoi Claude ?

-Ben c'est le plus proche de nous je trouve. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepté, ce n'est qu'une idée.

-Je ne suis pas contre, par contre, je n'aime pas Claude et encore moins qu'il mette cette partie de son corps en toi. Tu ne préfères pas Alois ? Tu ne lui déplais pas, répondit Sebastian.

-Non je n'aime pas Alois. Je veux un adulte comme toi.

-Très bien, je pense que nous devrions demander à Claude directement. Mais Alois ne sera peut-être pas d'accord. Après tout ils sont ensembles.

-Demandons-lui.

Ciel alla donc chez Alois.

Claude ouvrit et s'étonna de leur présence.

-Bonjour, vous n'avez pas prévenu. Sebastian, content de te revoir.

-Moi pas vraiment, on a quelque chose à te demander, répondit Sebastian.

-Quoi donc ? Entrez, je vous prie.

Conduit au salon, Alois avait entamé la discussion avec Ciel.

-C'est rare que tu t'invites chez moi, que me vaux ta visite ?

Ciel décida de jouer franc jeu.

-Je veux coucher avec ton majordome et Sebastian en même temps. Je suis venu te demander de me le prêter.

-Je suis choqué. Tu as choisi Claude mais pas moi. Je te ferai l'amour sans problème moi.

-Non merci, je veux un adulte. On a le même âge, sans intérêt.

-Tu es dur Ciel.

-Claude, je ne suis pas vraiment pour mais si Ciel t'a choisi, je l'accepte. Tu es d'accord pour le faire ?

Claude se tourna vers Alois et lui demanda :

-Alois, je peux ?

-Tu fais comme tu veux. Je ne te retiens pas en prison.

-J'accepte alors.

-Il en va que nous allons imposer des règles, Claude. Tu ne dois pas l'embrasser par exemple.

-Mais s'il le demande de lui-même ? demanda Claude.

-Les lèvres de Ciel m'appartiennent. Pas touche.

-Je n'embrasse que Sebastian, pas un autre.

Puis Ciel prit la cravate de Sebastian et approcha son visage du sien.

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

-Il est vrai que nous sommes amoureux et il m'appartient dont ses lèvres, alors pas touche Claude.

L'accord fut convenu et le soir venu ou Claude se rendit chez Ciel.

En partant de chez Alois, il lui donna un dernier baiser.

-Amuses-toi bien Claude, profites-en.

-Je sens que Sebastian ne va me laisser beaucoup de liberté. Il est bien trop jaloux.

-Tu aimerai toi qu'un autre gars me touche ? demanda Alois.

-Non pas vraiment.

Devant le manoir de Ciel, Claude sonna.

Sebastian ouvrit la porte.

-Bienvenue, entre.

Ciel prenait son repas du soir.

Claude le rejoignit et Sebastian veillait sur Ciel.

-Cela ne vous donne pas envie, toutes cette nourriture ?

-Non je préfère votre âme au choix, répondit Claude.

-Les démons ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent, une âme est si bonne que cela ? demanda Ciel.

-Oui pour ma part, je trouverai la tienne exquise si j'avais décidé de la manger mais je ne le ferais pas, parce que je t'aime trop.

-Je t'aime aussi, Sebastian. Encore plus après que tu acceptes mon idée alors que je sais que tu ne voulais pas trop de base, répondit Ciel.

-Je le fais pour toi, mais nous allons parler des règles.

-Je sais que tu es jaloux mais je peux faire quoi en gros ? demanda Claude.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de l'embrasser. Tu as le droit de faire tout ce qu'il te demande mais si tu lui fais mal, je ne te pardonnerai pas.

-Ciel, tu veux que je te prenne violemment ?

-Non tu ne dois pas lui faire mal, je te rappelle, répondit Sebastian.

-En fait, je ne sais pas, nous verrons. Je n'aime pas quand Sebastian est violent mais peut-être qu'avec un autre.

Puis le moment arriva, dans la chambre de Ciel.

Sebastian et Claude se regardaient.

-Tu n'as pas peur qu'il me trouve mieux que toi ? demanda Claude.

-Non, Ciel m'aime, toi tu n'es que le partenaire d'une nuit. Et je ne doute pas de mes capacités. Tu aimes Alois, non ? Tu aimerais qu'il soit touché par un autre ?

-Non c'est pour cela que je trouve bien que tu acceptes ses envies, malgré ta jalousie envers tous les autres gars, répondit Claude.

-Je peux accepter ses envies comme il accepterait les miennes.

Ciel interrompu leur conversation.

Il se posa sur les genoux de Sebastian et s'accrocha à lui.

-Merci, Sebastian, d'accepter de le faire. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux, si tu as des envies toi aussi.

-Je n'ai envie que de toi, répondit Sebastian.

Puis Sebastian posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant.

-J'ai aussi envie de toi Ciel, dit Claude.

-Bien alors, nous pouvons commencer, répondit Ciel.

-Je peux te prendre en premier ? demanda Claude.

-Non j'ai la priorité, n'est-ce pas, Ciel ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui, la priorité est à mon amour.

Puis Ciel embrassa Sebastian.

-Dis-moi ce qui te ferait plaisir, Ciel, dit Claude.

-Je veux que tu me suces.

Sebastian ouvrit la chemise de Ciel et l'allongea sur le lit.

Claude prit le sexe de Ciel et le mit dans sa bouche.

Sebastian passa sa langue sur un téton de Ciel.

-Tu peux tout me demander, tu sais mon amour.

-Je sais, continu.

Sebastian continua sur l'autre téton et Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir fortement.

-Tu aimes cela ? Deux mecs pour s'occuper de toi ?

-Oui. Claude prépare toi à avaler, je vais venir.

Claude avala et se releva.

-J'aimerais vraiment te la mettre, je peux ?

-Non pas encore, je veux que tu mettes des doigts.

Claude s'exécuta et pénétra Ciel avec un doigt.

-Plus, pas un seul ! ordonna Ciel.

Sebastian continuait avec sa langue et Ciel durcissait.

-Ils sont durs, je peux durcir autre chose aussi.

-Je veux que tu me touches puis que tu finisses avec ta bouche.

-A tes ordres, mon amour.

Claude doigtait toujours Ciel.

-Vas-y plus franchement, Claude. Je veux pouvoir jouir. Si tu veux me la mettre, appliques-toi.

-A tes ordres, Ciel, répondit Claude.

Sebastian masturba Ciel qui devenait dur.

Il allait finir sa bouche mais dit à Ciel :

-Tu veux bien me sucer aussi, en même temps ?

-Je te le dois bien, tu peux me la mettre dans ma bouche.

Sebastian invita Ciel à prendre son sexe dans sa bouche et descendit le sucer.

Ciel était un sommet du plaisir, Claude le doigtait.

-Tu n'es plus serré, elle passe sans problème, il y en a beaucoup, cela coule même, dit Claude.

Puis Ciel jouit.

Pendant ce temps, Sebastian le sucait et Ciel bandait déjà.

Il ne tarderait pas à jouir dans la bouche de Sebastian.

Sebastian n'était pas en reste, il bandait et allait jouir.

Sebastian fini par jouir.

-On peut te la mettre maintenant à deux ? demanda Claude

-Oui mais avant j'aimerais te sucer pour voir si j'aime autant que celle de Sebastian.

-Je serai honoré, vas-y.

-Ciel, je peux te prendre pendant que tu le suces ? demanda Sebastian.

Ciel se mit à 4 pattes, le sexe de Claude dans sa bouche et Sebastian le pénétra par derrière.

Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer, sa bouche était pleine mais cette expérience ne lui déplaisait pas.

Le mouvement de Sebastian en lui, le sexe de Claude qui durcissait.

Sebastian prenait toujours soin de lui, il n'était jamais violent.

Claude jouit et Ciel se retira.

-Stop, Sebastian.

-Je peux maintenant ?

-Oui Claude tu vas me prendre et Sebastian aussi.

-Je te prends doucement ou violemment ? demanda Claude.

-Violemment mais si cela ne me plait pas, tu stoppes direct. Quant à toi Sebastian, de la douceur.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Sebastian.

Sebastian se tenait derrière Ciel et le pénétra, Claude quant à lui entra sèchement en lui.

-Il ne te fait pas mal, mon amour ?

-Non je veux qu'il soit violent. Claude je t'ordonne d'aller au plus profond et de ne pas me ménager.

-A tes ordres.

Claude exerca du vas et vient violent.

Ciel ne connaissait pas cette sensation mais elle lui plaisait.

Sebastian était excité de voir son amoureux prendre du plaisir avec un autre mais était aussi prévenant avec.

Claude bousculait Ciel et allait de plus en plus vite.

Sebastian gardait un rythme non lent mais pas trop rapide.

-C'est bon Claude, très bon.

Puis Ciel commenca à pousser des gémissements de plaisir.

-Tu aimes mon amour ? demanda Sebastian.

-Oui j'adore, c'est foutrement bon. Claude, mets-là moi plus profondément, défonces-moi.

-A tes ordres. J'irai tellement fort que tu auras du mal à te lever.

-Je te tue, s'il ne peut plus se lever, répondit Sebastian.

-Ciel me l'a demandé, calmes-toi.

-Sebastian, je lui ai demandé, laisse-le faire.

Ciel jouit plusieurs fois et demanda à Sebastian de le toucher encore plus.

-Sebastian, touche mon sexe et Claude touches-moi en haut.

Claude s'exécuta et joua avec les tétons de Ciel.

Sebastian le masturbait.

Ciel jouit et ses tétons devinrent assez durs.

Puis d'un coup, après avoir jouit plusieurs fois, il leur ordonna de stopper tous les deux.

Claude se retira et Sebastian aussi.

-Merci Claude, j'ai adoré mais je crois que je préfère Sebastian. Tu peux t'en aller.

-J'espérais pouvoir te prendre encore et que l'on inverse. Tu semblais aimer.

-Il t'a dit de t'en aller mais je te remercie. Je te l'ai dit, on s'aime et aucun gars ne me remplace, répondit Sebastian.

-D'accord, on pourrait le refaire ?

-Non je n'ai pas envie que tu retouches Ciel, dit Sebastian.

-Non je suis d'accord, je ne le ferai qu'avec Sebastian maintenant mais merci vraiment.

-Ok.

Puis Claude s'en alla.

-Il vient de me dégager au profit de Sebastian. Ces deux-là ne changeront jamais.

Dans la chambre, Ciel demanda un autre round.

-Je te veux encore, et sois doux.

-Tu semblais aimer quand Claude t'a pris violemment, je pourrais essayer ?

-Non je te préfère prévenant et doux. Je t'aime, je l'ai demandé à Claude parce que ce n'était que du sexe.

-Je t'aime aussi.

Puis Sebastian embrassa Ciel.

De son côté, Claude était rentré chez Alois.

-Tu as baisé Ciel ? C'était bien ?

-Oui mais je ne suis pas satisfais.

Puis il s'avanca vers Alois.

-Je n'aime pas Ciel, ce n'est pas pareil. Le sexe est différent avec toi. Cela m'a juste donné envie de toi au final. Je peux te faire l'amour maintenant ?

-Oui, tu peux.

Claude suivi Alois dans sa chambre.

**Une semaine plus tard :**

Alois venait demander quelque chose à Ciel.

-Ciel, je t'ai prêté mon majordome, tu peux me prêter Sebastian ? Je voudrais aussi tester avec lui et Claude.

-Non pas question.

-Tu ne demandes pas à Sebastian s'il veut ? demanda Alois.

-Non, il sait que je dirai non. Je ne mettrai rien en Alois. J'appartiens à Ciel uniquement et nous ne ferons plus ce genre de chose.

-Dommage, j'aurais voulu te tester. Tu avais l'air bon.

-Quand on s'aime, pas besoin de quelqu'un d'autre, répondit Sebastian.

-Je ne prêterai Sebastian à personne.

-Je vois, Claude on aura essayé.

Puis Ils s'en allèrent.

Ciel et Sebastian ne firent plus jamais ce genre d'expérience, l'un suffisait à l'autre.


End file.
